1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mixed reality (MR) applications and/or augmented reality (AR) applications used to visualize and allow users to navigate through a 3D model of a physical building, building site, or other structure, and, in this description, MR environments are considered to build upon or use AR and virtual reality (VR) tools and technology (or MR may be thought of as a technology that spans VR and AR). More particularly, the present description is directed toward a MR system to allow a user to teleport themselves from their current location in a 3D model (or MR environment) to a new location without having to “walk” a lengthy, circuitous, or even non-existing path between the two locations in the 3D model (or MR environment).
2. Relevant Background
Mixed reality (MR) is the merging of real and virtual worlds to produce new environments and visualizations where physical and digital objects co-exist and interact in real time. MR takes place not only in the physical world or the virtual world, but it is a mix of reality and virtual reality that encompasses both augmented reality (AR) and augmented virtuality (AV) via immersive technology. MR technology interactively blends real world objects with digital content, and MR technology can help users efficiently interpret physical and digital information and the spatial relations between these two types of information. As an exemplary MR technology, the Microsoft Hololens is a headset worn by a user that builds upon holographic computing and advanced sensors and that displays 3D images to the user in the form of holograms while the wearer/user is able to view and move about the surrounding physical world.
Many in the architecture, engineering, and construction (AEC) industry believe that MR will have a significant impact on the AEC industry in the coming years. MR technology addresses some of the industry's inefficiencies during the design, construction, and operation stages. For example, MR technology allows architects and other users to navigate a 3D model (e.g., a building information modeling (BIM) digital representation of physical and functional characteristics of a facility or other physical structure) to allow a planned or existing building/facility to be examined, analyzed, and experienced in an office or remote setting with a mix of physical and digital inputs. MR improves communication, tightens workflow integration, and enables real-time collaboration with collocated and/or remote teams.
In the context of the building industry, MR allows users to span purely virtual and purely real environments such that digital and real content co-exist. For example, architectural design can collide with reality as construction teams work to transform digital content into physical objects. The interpretation of onscreen or printed digital content and its translation to real worlds heavily depends on the user's spatial understanding and their ability to “read” construction documents and computer-aided design (CAD) models. This can be an error-prone process demanding a highly skilled workforce. Interpretation errors are common during the design and construction stages and often result in poorer quality, cost overruns, and schedule delays. Visualizing digital content with MR (e.g., as holograms displayed upon or with physical objects viewed by the user via MR technology) bridges the gap between abstract/virtual and real and reduces current workflow inefficiencies. MR presents the opportunity for an infinite environment in which additional data such as specification and simulation of new structural designs and features can be overlaid onto the real world creating a hyper-reality environment.
The AEC industry is spatial by definition. In the past few years, there has been a transition from two dimensional (2D) documents to 3D models that has improved team communication and coordination. 3D models are common today, but interacting with volumetric data behind a 2D screen is relatively limited. MR, such as that provided via holographic technology and other MR display technologies, can be used to bring the 3D models out of the screen and provide users the ability to engage and interact with the design data in a more intuitive manner. Further, unleashing the 3D model democratizes the data by offering a natural way to experience and understand the design. For example, while years of education and practice may train architects to visualize their designs in 3D, others involved in the building process often have a hard time deciphering the 3D models. Using MR, all those involved in the process can walk around in and experience the designed building/structure in real 3D without the need for an expert to guide them.
As will be appreciated, though, the effectiveness and efficiency of the use of MR in the AEC and other applications is constrained by the ease at which the user of the MR technology (e.g., a wearer of an MR headset such as a Microsoft Hololens or the like) is able to navigate the 3D model in the MR environment (such as a BIM model environment). Presently, a user can navigate through the 3D model by walking in a virtual manner through the environment, e.g., with their avatar/virtual presence taking steps/strides similar to the user in a physical environment on the floors or other horizontal surfaces of the displayed structure defined by the 3D model. However, it can be time consuming and even confusing to try to walk significant distances in the MR environment especially to change elevations (such as to quickly move vertically from one floor of a building to another) or to move from one building to another in a larger modeled facility (such as to move from the terrace of one building to the roof of another nearby building).
Hence, there remains a need for tools to allow a user of MR technology to navigate quickly and effectively about a 3D model environment without requiring the user to walk or otherwise relatively slowly cover long and circuitous paths.